Voice of an Angel
by darkoceantrenches
Summary: Bella and Edward used to be the best of friends. Then everything changed once Edward decided he didn't want to be friends anymore. Bella is now determined to show Edward what he's missing. Will something special develope? Or will they remain enemies?
1. Chapter 1

Bella got out of bed like it was any normal day for her. But it wasn't. It would never be a normal day again until she had her Edward back. Bella and Edward used to be the best of friends. That is until high school came around. Sure, things were fine for the first couple of months, then Edward decided that he wanted to join the football team. So he did. Sophomore year he made captain as a quarterback. They never talked that entire year. Bella still talked to Alice, Edward's twin sister, but it just wasn't the same as when she hung out with Edward.

Edward had changed when he joined the football team. The other guys always wanted to hang out as a team which meant no Bella. It was hard at first, but over time she got used to him passing her in the hallways and not acknowledging her. And when he did acknowledge her it usually involved the words "ugly" or "geeks". Bella knew she wasn't pretty, but she didn't think that she was that bad looking. She just thought she was plain.

Well, now it was junior year, and Bella did a lot of growing up over the summer. She actually had curves, and she learned how to style her hair so it fell perfectly over her shoulders. Bella was going to show Edward Cullen what he had been missing those past two years. And with Alice by her side, none of the boys at Forks High School would be able to resist her.

Bella's POV

"Well, here goes nothing," I whispered as I climbed out of my truck on the first day of my junior year.


	2. Chapter 2

Bella's POV

I climbed out of my truck. As soon as I stepped foot on the parking lot, I could feel the gazes of people. They didn't even feel the need to look away when they knew that I KNEW they were looking at me. They were unashamedly ogling me. It made me feel a little uncomfortable. Just then, Alice came skipping up next to me.

"Are you going to thank me?" she asked.

"Thank you for what?" I answered knowing full well what she meant.

"I know that you know what I mean. Now say it Bella before I make you stand up on the water fountain and announce it to the world." Alice's threats always scared me, so I literally got down on my hands and knees worshiping her.

"Get up before you stain those jeans," she said.

And with that we headed indoors where heads turned wherever we went. I knew Alice was pretty and all but they really should have some self-preservation and dignity.

"Why do they keep staring at you, Alice?"

"Oh, they're not staring at me. They're staring at you my dear Bella."

For a moment I had forgotten that I had changed. Last year, no one really talked to me that much with the exception of Alice and Angela. I looked down and realized that I had reinvented myself. I was no longer the geek no one gave a second glance to. I had curves, and Alice and I (mostly Alice) found clothes that fitted to my body perfectly. No more baggy clothes for me. I needed to show to everyone that I was no longer going to keep my mouth closed during those long discussions in English. I was going to voice my opinion and not care who thinks what about me. This was the new Bella.

I already had my locker number and schedule, so I went to grab my textbooks to put them in my locker. School had always been the one place in my life where I knew where I belonged, but now that that had all changed, this year was going to be different. This year was MY year.

I arrived at my new locker and tried to juggle my books while opening it. This didn't turn out so well, and the books toppled to the floor.

"Need some help," a velvety voice asked in my ear.

I turned around, although I already knew who it was that had spoken to me. I just stared.

"Are you new here?" He asked as though he had the right to talk to me.

How the hell dare he talk to me after all this time? I was beyond angry. This is exactly what I told him. At first he looked shocked that I had yelled in his face then he must have realized who he was talking to.

"Bells, is that really you?"

With that I turned and walked away. He didn't deserve for me to talk to him. I found Alice talking to some cute, tall, blonde haired guy. I would apologize for interrupting later.

"Al, can I put my stuff in your locker? I was talking to Edward and he got me so angry that I walked away without putting my books in my locker. I-" Well, apparently, I didn't need to talk any longer because Alice had opened her locker for me while I was giving her an explanation that she didn't need.

"Thanks Al, I owe you."

"You don't owe me anything Bells. I just want to be there when you tell him off."

"I'll try my best. Thanks again Al," I said while turning my back to walk away.

With that, I headed to homeroom. I had Mrs. Jefferson. Great. I heard that a lot of people hated her. Especially my brother, Emmett. He hated her as a teacher but enjoyed playing jokes on her. I knew that once she saw my last name on her roster she would insist that I get transferred out of her room. My brother made her life hell as much as she did to his. Some of the things he did to her were hilarious; some were embarrassing even to me. One time, he rode his bicycle into the classroom only to fly threw the window. When I asked him why he did it, he said he "wanted too see Jefferson's reaction if he actually did it." Great reasoning Emmett.

As soon as I passed the threshold and entered the room, Mrs. Jefferson's gaze immediately flickered to me. Oh no.

"You must be Ms. Isabella Swan. You're teachers have told me so much about you. They absolutely adore you. I just hope you are the polar opposite of your brother. He was… interesting," she spoke softly with a smile. Okay, not the reaction I thought. She didn't sound like a fire breathing dragon that Emmett described. In fact, she seemed like a great teacher. I think I was going to like her.

"Believe me, Mrs. Jefferson. I am nothing like my brother. Sometimes I don't even think he is my brother. I think he was adopted," I said with a grin.

"I think this is the beginning of a beautiful friendship Ms. Swan. Just keep your brother away from my room," she said, her voice slightly shaking.

I just smiled and took a seat in the back of the room. With my luck you can guess who walked into the room just then. Edward freaking Cullen. This was going to be one hell of a year.

* * *

Okay so this is my first fanfic ever. I know that I have some places to improve. Review and give me some tips to help me out. Thanks.

-darkoceantrenches


	3. Chapter 3

"Well, what do you know, it's Bells. How have you been?" Edward asked me with a smile spreading across his face.

"Stop calling me Bells, no one calls me Bells," I said through clenched teeth.

"I know. I'm the only one who ever called you that. No one else was ever allowed to call you that. Remember when I beat up Mike in 6th grade because he used my nickname for you?"

"Why are you even talking to me? Just because I've decided to wear nice clothes, you think I'm cool enough to hang out with you again? You're an ass. Stop talking to me. Don't talk to me EVER again," And with that I walked out of the class with Mrs. Jefferson yelling my name the whole way. Well I guess I could say goodbye to her liking me.

Edward's POV

I can't believe that Bella walked out of the classroom just like that. The Bella I knew would have never acted out like that. I kinda liked this new rebel Bells. I feel so stupid for dropping her as a friend so long ago. I really have no excuse, other than I'm a moron for letting her go. I gave up my friendship with her so I could have popularity. I know. I'm shallow. I feel stupid and insignificant. Now she's hot and…wow did I really just think of her as hot? Yup. She's hot. Now, how to get her to give me the time of day… I got it. This will be fun.

Bella's POV

I've calmed down now. How come Edward brings out this irrational side of me? I feel pretty stupid for walking out of the classroom like that.

_RRRRRRIIIIIIINNNNNNNNGGGGG._

Guess it's time for first period. I hope that I don't have any more classes with **him**. I haven't exactly figured out how to make him regret what he's done to me, so I'll just avoid him for the time being.

LUNCH

How is it possible that I've had every single class with Edward up until now? I swear that Mrs. Cope has some grudge against me. I can't think of anything that could possibly make her mad at me… I don't think… Nope. I've got nothing.

At least I can talk to Alice, I think as I walk into the cafeteria everyone turns to look at me. My first reaction was to put my head down and look at the floor while the attention is on me. Then I remembered what Alice told me and I pick my head up to see guys with lust in their eyes. I hear a catcall and turn towards the sound. It came from Mike. Oh well, I say as I flash him a smile. I swear he swooned. That made me smile even more. That's when I realize my plan. My plan to make Edward regret ruining our friendship… I've gotta tell Alice.

I make my way over to our table where Alice, Jasper, Emmett, and Rose are already sitting.

"Alice! I've got to talk to you!"

"Cn I fnish my sndwch?" she asked with her mouth full.

"No. now come on it's about **him**," I whisper as I pull her away from the table.

"I'm coming. I'm coming."

"I have the perfect plan to make Edward regret what he did to me. I'm going to make him fall in love with me. Then when he least expects it, I'm going to break his heart. Exactly like how he broke mine," I say.

"Bella, are you sure this is how you want to handle it? I mean, I just know that you were in love with him and all. Believe me he deserves everything he's going to get, but can you handle being around him and not falling in love with him all over again"

"I'm not going to fall in love with him again, Alice," I say with confidence, but now that she bring it up…nah never gonna happen. "I just have to figure out how to make him fall in love with me…"

"Are you kidding Bella! Look at yourself. You're stunning. Okay first step is jealousy. Do everything in your power to make Edward jealous. But don't let him know that's what you're trying to do. Otherwise he'll use it against you. Now can we get back to the cafeteria? I'm starving!"

"Alright. Let's go. And Alice?"

"What?"

"Thanks," I mumble while giving her a hug.

"No problem. Now hurry before Emmett eats all my food!" Alice yells.

We hurry back to the table only to find that Emmett did in fact eat the rest of Al's made me feel bad so I got in line to buy her another sandwich. Lunch ended soon which meant on to Biology. Fun. I just hope that I didn't have this class with Edward as well because my plan could wait until tomorrow so I could get more tips on how to make him jealous. But that isn't what fate had in store for me. Mrs. Cope hated my guts apparently because as I walked into the classroom there he was. And guess what else. He was sitting next to the only open seat. Great. If there's a God out there, I'm sure I must have done something to really piss him off. Maybe it's all this cussing… I should stop. That's next on my to do list right under Revenge on Edward.

"Hey Bells. Look I want to say that-" Edward started to say before Mike came up to talk.

"Hey Bella! How's it going? I've been meaning to ask you this all day and well, will you go out with me on Friday? The whole football team is going to go with a date of course and I was wondering if you would be mine," Mike asked looking sheepishly at the floor. Well, I guess this would be as good as it's going to get. Although, I would really rather go out with someone else. And Mike did say the whole football team which meant that Jasper and Emmett would be there. Which meant that Alice and Rose would be there, too. It also meant that Edward would be there…

"Sure, Mike. I'd love to go with you to the movies. Pick me up at seven," I said politely with a shy smile.

"Really, That's- oh, I mean, that's great. I'll be there at seven then."

"Did you have something to say Edward?" I asked politely.

"What, oh no. Guess not." His hands were curled into fists in his lap and his forehead was creased. _If looks could kill_ came to mind.

"Okay then."

Phase one: Jealousy is a go…I've always wanted to say that.

* * *

**Well, I have all these ideas for this story and I feel like I can't put them down fast enough before I forget them. I'm going to start writing them down in a journal. Please review and tell me how I'm doing. I need all the help I can get. **

**-darkoceantrenches  
**


	4. Chapter 4

Bella's POV

Well. It was Friday. I had my date with Mike. Oh the joy that will be. School was so boring. Plus, Mike kept going on and on about how he was "so excited" about our date tonight. Well, that made one of us. Alice insisted she and Rose come over to help me get ready for my "date". I will never in a million years think that going out with Mike was a date. We were going as friends, or at least I was going as a friend.

_Ding Donnnnnnnnnngggggggg_

There was Alice. I better go open the door before she breaks it down. I still don't know why she has to come. It's not like I was physically incompetent to pick out my own clothes.

"Hey, Al. Where's Rose?"

"Oh, she couldn't make it. Something about a prior commitment. I could seriously care less about her "prior commitment". Now come on. We got to get beautified before our dates come get us. I told Jasper to just pick me up here. Hope you don't mind," Alice flashed her smile at me while walking up the stairs.

"Mi casa es su casa."

"Okay. What were you planning on wearing?" Alice asked.

"Well, I was thinking that-"

"Nope you're wrong. I'm making you wear my blue ruffle top. You know the button up one. With my long grey cotton vest, unbuttoned of course, and your dark skinny jeans. Perfect outfit, right?"

"Yeah. Just one problem. Where are the clothes your talking about. You borrowed my jeans, remember?"

Alice just started taking all the clothes out of her tote that she called a bag. Soon all the pieces she was just talking about were lying on my bed.

"Happy? Now go get in the shower right now so I can fix your hair," she demanded.

I, being the smart one that I'm usually not, complied without a fight. It would just provoke her to do something she wouldn't regret, but I would. I could never win with her.

I came out of the shower feeling refreshed. Then I remembered the mission: make Edward jealous. I got dressed and sat down in front of my vanity while Alice did her thing. In ten minutes flat I was a completely different person. My hair was pin straight and my make-up looked natural except for the light blue that was dusted over my eyes.

"You are so going to make Edward jealous, tonight."

I could do nothing but agree with her.

Finally seven rolled around when I heard the doorbell. I got up to answer it, but Alice got to it before me.

"Hey Jazz. Mike," Al said cheerfully.

"Hey Mike. Come on, we shouldn't keep everyone waiting," I told him.

I don't know if I heard him correctly, but I'm pretty sure he said, "I'd gladly let them wait if I could have you to myself."

"What?"

"Oh, um, nothing."

We got in the car and headed to the movie theatre. Mike drove so slow that I think I could have walked and gotten there faster. Soon we pulled into a parking space and got out of the car.

"Hey everyone," I said as Mike came up to stand behind me.

"Well, everyone's all here. We should buy tickets. What do you guys want to see?" Jamie the linebacker asked.

The boys all voted on the goriest movie they could find. I'm totally regretting the decision to come. I looked all around to see who had come when we got to the snack stand. There was Rose, Alice, Jasper, and Emmett. Then there was Jamie and Claire, Lauren and Jack, Matt and Pricilla. Then I saw him, Edward. He was the only one without a date. He stood off to the side. His eyes flickered to mine before I could look away.

We soon found our seats, but we couldn't all fit in one row, so I sat on Mike's lap only to find Edward would be the one I gave up my seat for. The lights dimmed, and the movie started. The main character was a dumb blond who Mike was drooling over. Soon all her friends were killed at the party she was hosting. I closed my eyes and hugged my arms around my waist, so I wouldn't have to watch the gore any more. Soon the movie was over, and I got up. I walked out of the movie feeling queasy. I tried to breathe normally, but found I couldn't. I was feeling faint, but before I fell to the ground and was out completely, I felt two arms wrap around my waist.

I woke up on the floor with Mike crouched down beside me. I was confused as to why I was on the floor until I remembered all the blood. It didn't make me feel much better.

"Too much blood," was all I managed to get out.

Mike reached out with both of his hands and picked me up off the ground. He didn't let go of one of them, and it was making me feel uncomfortable. I told Al that I needed to talk to her, but in reality, I just wanted Mike to stop touching me.

"So, what did you wan to talk about," Alice asked.

"Nothing, but I wanted Mike to let go of my hand."

"Ah, I noticed that. I was wondering if you were going to say something, or just let him hold it. I know that Edward wanted to say something. You should have seen how intently he was looking at your hands. It was definitely jealousy. I don't know why he is just barely figuring out that he likes you now. I mean, you are gorgeous and stuff, but I didn't think he was that superficial."

"Al-," I tried to say.

"He's always thought he was better than other people. I think that Edward just needs someone who can tell him when to shut up. That's why I always thought you needed to be with him. You never took his crap no matter what."

"Al-," once again, that was all I managed to get out once again.

"I could never do that without getting a whole lecture on how he was better than me. I absolutely hated it. If, Edward lets you get away. I'm going to unleash my bad side on him. He won't…

"ALICE!!!!!!!!!!!"

"What?!?!?!"

"Sorry. You were ranting. It got kind of annoying."

"My bad. You know how he gets on my nerves. Sometimes, I just can't help it."

"We better get back before they think we were kidnapped."

And with that, we headed back towards the group when a handsome guy came walking up towards us. He was the epitome of tall, dark, and handsome. I was startled when he came straight up to me and asked, "Are you Isabella Swan?"

"Maybe? Who are you?" I asked while Alice elbowed me in my side while she walked away.

"I'm Jacob Black. I live down on the reservation. Your dad and mine are best friends. Remember? You used to come down to First Beach when we were little," he said with an expectant look in his eye.

"Oh, I remember. I don't go down there much anymore. How have you been?" I asked politely. I had zero recollection of ever going down to First Beach.

"I'm doing fine, but your boyfriend doesn't look the same. He's coming over here right now," Jacob said smiling at the fact.

"I don't have-,"

"Hey you," said a soft, velvety voice. I knew it was Edward. I would recognize that voice anywhere.

I felt his cold arms wrap around my waist. Then, he leaned around the side of my face and kissed my cheek. I was confused as to why on earth he was doing this…It hit me. He heard Jacob say that my BOYFRIEND was coming over here. Ah, he was pretending to be my boyfriend. But why? I mean. It was weird talking to Jacob. I didn't know him. Apparently, I used to, but I didn't want to get to know him. I was perfectly happy with my friends now.

"Hi," I smiled.

"Come on, now. Everyone is leaving. We better be going to."

"It was nice seeing you again, Jacob. Maybe, I'll see you around," I said while Edward took my hand in his and intertwined them.

"See ya," was his reply.

Edward and I walked out of the theatre before I ripped my hand away. He was crazy if he thought I was going to let this incident go.

"What the HELL was that?" he yelled at ME.

"Wha-, wait, I should be asking you that. Not the other way around."

"You were shamelessly flirting with him."

"I SO was not flirting with him. He knew me when we were little. I asked how he was. He said fine. Then, out of no where might I add, you come waltzing up acting like my boyfriend. And what would it matter to you if I was "shamelessly flirting" with him?"

"Because I didn't want anyone to see you acting like a whore," he screamed at me.

"Oh. Is that what you think of me?" I asked with tears brimming my eyes.

"No. Bells. That's not what I meant."

"Oh. It's exactly what you meant," I said as I walked away.

"Bells. Come back. Shit," I heard him say before I got in the car.

"Bella! You're sleeping over!" Alice all but screamed in my face. Then she looked at me, her face fell.

"Bella, what happened?"

"Edward" was all I could get out before I started sobbing uncontrollably in her shoulder. This was going to be a long night. Especially since I would be spending the night at…**his** house.

* * *

**Well, here it is. I'm sorry that I haven't uploaded sooner. I was really busy this week studying for my Accuplacer test. It was for duel dredit. I got a 107 in the math part, but you need a 109 to get placed in the Dual credit Pre-Cal class. It made me really angry. So i'm going to talk to my counsler on monday to see if I can retake the test or something. I passed the reading part which mean if I can't get into the dual credit math class, i can still take dual-credit multimedia. So that's my excuse. Sorry for keeping you waiting.**

**-darkoceantrenches**


	5. Chapter 5

Edward POV

I cannot express in words how incredibly stupid I am. I'm a jerk. A really big one. Why did I have to call her a whore? I was jealous. Jealous that she was talking to some guy I didn't know. Newton I could handle because, well, he was an idiot. But she smiled at this guy. A genuine smile. A beautiful smile if you will. So I sauntered over to her to her the group would be leaving. I overheard him telling her that her boyfriend was coming over. I wasn't an idiot, so I knew he was talking about me. I wrapped my arms around her waist and it felt so good. I didn't think I would ever want to take my hands off her again. She was driving me crazy and she didn't even know it.

Then, I ruined it. My life sucks. I feel so horrible for making her feel bad and for calling her a whore. I doubt she'll ever want anything to do with me ever again. Maybe it's better that way. I wouldn't be able to hurt her anymore.

Oh, crap! I forgot that Alice said she would be sleeping over at our house tonight. There is no way that I can avoid her now. Al said it was "movie night". Great. That meant that everyone would be coupled up except for me and Bella of course.

This was going to be extremely difficult. I know that I'm going to want to touch her and make sure that she's all right. Well, I better get this over with was my last thought before opening the big, wooden door that lead into my house.

"Edward," was all I got from Jasper. I don't think he was happy to see me.

I just got a sad little nod of the head from Emmett.

Rosalie's response was the worst. She sauntered right up to me and slapped me across my face. That's why I stood there and took it like a man. I didn't put up a fight or try and back away. I just stood there. Then, Rosalie walked up the staircase towards Alice's room. I'm guessing that she only stayed downstairs so that she could hit me when I got home.

I headed up stairs. My room was always the place where I found the most comfort. It was my sanctuary. I could live in here forever. Too bad I was going to get kicked out of the house for college. I still didn't know where I wanted to go. I would probably go to UW. But my dream school is Stanford.

Now, my mission. How to make Bella forgive me… Getting on the ground and begging for forgiveness sounded like a good bet. I wonder if she likes that kind of stuff. Argggggg!!!!!!! Why am I putting myself through this torture? Movie night is going to suck more than it usually does. I guess I have to show my face down there. Alice would come up here and drag me out by my toes if I didn't show up. No matter how angry she is at me, she never lets anyone ignore her by skipping out on movie night. She's probably the weirdest girl I know.

I change into a white shirt and flannel pajama bottoms. If I was going to be uncomfortable with the glares, I might as well feel comfortable in my clothes. I take a deep breath before I realize how much of a girl I'm acting like. I leave the safety of my room and walk slowly down the stairs.

Alice feels the need to say, "You came down at your own free will? Good. I thought was going to have to go up to your room and drag you out by your toes."

This wasn't an empty threat. Alice doesn't do empty threats. She keeps promises. There is no doubt in my mid that she would have done exactly what she said.

I decide that I'm going to be a mute tonight and not say anything. I think I said enough for one night. Nope. I said way too much. I would begin my plan of forgiveness tomorrow. Right now I would try and enjoy the movie. I sat down on the couch where Bella was. She was wearing a dark blue pajama set that I know Alice made her wear. She was sprawled out. There was only a little room on the couch where that split between us. She looked beautiful even when she was so sad. Then I remembered that I was the one to make her look that way. I was a monster.

"So I've decided that we're going to watch a Walk to Remember. It's my favorite, so no complaining Emmett," Alice said. Her voice full of authority.

"I wasn't gonna say anything." We all knew better than to believe him. He crossed his arms and looked away as if he was angry that we thought the worst in him.

Alice put the DVD in the player and turned the lights off. I felt a pull towards Bella that I couldn't explain. I wanted to hold her in my arms. Then, at the most random point, I wondered why we were having movie night when we just went to the movie theatre. I'd have to ask Alice later. I tried to concentrate on the movie when Bella said, "Shane West is so cute."

"OMG! I know. I wish I could have starred in this movie with him. He's so delicious," Rose swooned.

"Hey, what about my babe?"

"You're my number one no matter who I think is delicious."

I ignored the fact that Rose and Emmett started kissing and just stared at Bella. Did she have a crush on the Shane West guy? What did he have that I didn't? Intelligence. He probably wouldn't have called the girl that he liked a whore. In fact, I know that he wouldn't.

Then, I realized that Bella was crying. I wondered what could make this angel cry, and I looked around the Room. Alice and Rose were crying, too. Then I looked at the screen. The girl just told the guy that she had leukemia. I didn't know what I should do, so I did the first thing that came to mind. I scooted closer to Bella and took her head in my lap. I stroked her hair as she cried about what was happening in the movie. I savored every single moment knowing that when the movie ended that this would all end. The feel of her hair was so soft I don't think that I could ever go back to not being able to touch it.

I noticed something else then. Bella had grabbed my other hand, the one that wasn't stroking her luscious hair, and intertwined our fingers. I think that I died and gone to heaven. The end of the movie came when Jamie died and Bella started crying again. She buried her face in my lap. I wish that we could stay like this forever. The credits started rolling. Everyone had fallen asleep. Bella was out like a light as well. I did the only thing I could think of since it worked out so well the last time. I scooted Bella over and took a blanket off the end of the couch. I wrapped the blanket around us. My arms had already found their way around Bella's body. She snuggled into me. And with that I fell into a wonderful sleep.

***

Something bright woke me up. The flash of a camera. I opened my eyes to see a smiling Alice standing over me. Ughh. Why did she have to ruin such a perfect dream? Then I felt something move next me. Bella. Her head was on my chest and our legs were entangled with each other. She yawned and opened her eyes.

At first she looked angry, and then she just looked a little sad. I looked up at Alice again.

"You guys were so cute snuggled up next to each other. I just had to take a picture." I guess she wasn't that mad at me anymore. But she had that mischievous glint in her eyes. I needed to find out what she was planning before it actually happened.

All of the sudden Bella sat up and stretched. Her shirt was crumpled and when she raised her arms above her head I could see a sliver off her flat stomach. I think it was in this moment that I knew that Bella had to be mine. She just had to be. Whatever it took I would do it.

I got up off the couch and hold out my hand for Bella. She looks at it for a moment with a confused look on her face. Then, she smiles and takes it. I pull her up, but she stumbles. I steady her by placing my hands on either side of her hips. She looks up at me, smiles, and she turns and walks away. Yup. I definitely needed her.

* * *

**Okay. Well, here's another update. I don't think I will be able to get another one out until the end of the week. i'm sorry. but school has been really hectic lately. I hope this can hold you over until i can give you another chapter. i will definitely be working on it. Oh yeah, I have a poll up on my profile. go check it out. I appreciate all the nice things and compliments you guys have given me. Thank you for the support. i love you guys. :)**

**-darkoceantrenches**


	6. Chapter 6

BPOV

Oh my. I can't believe that I slept with Edward on the couch. It was nice. But he better not think that just because I was civil, changes things that he said. I'm not going to be one of those girls that forgive guys easily because they're sorry. It's like they say, actions speak louder than words.

I know that Al probably has something planned, so I go ask her what I should wear.

"Well, hmmmmm, comfortable, but cute so include flats. I'd go with colored jeans and that long cotton vest we bought the other day. You know that grey one with the bunched pockets," the oh wise one said.

"You're not going to tell me where we're going are you?"

"Not a chance. I only told Rose because she said she would attack me with her nails. Oh, did you notice her nails? She got them…"

I stopped listening right about then. I abruptly left, and I knew that I would get a lecture about my rudeness later on. As much as I tolerate Alice and her fashion-ness, there was only so much that I could take at one time. I got the outfit that Al told me to wear from her closet. I often left clothes at her house because I was over so often. I just didn't know what color of jeans I should wear. I decided on red. It was edgy.

The water in the shower turned warm almost immediately. I loved this house. When I grew up, I wanted a house exactly like this so I wouldn't have to wait for the water to turn warm like I often did when I was at my house. I let the water run down my back as I massaged shampoo in my hair.

I got out of the shower because I knew that everyone would be waiting for me to leave wherever we were off to.

I got dressed before I decided what to do with my hair. I thought since al said comfortable I would put it in a low side ponytail with loose strands framing my face. When I was satisfied I headed downstairs. I of course ripped on the last step, but I never hit the ground because a pair of strong arms caught me mid fall. I looked up to see…Emmett.

"You should be careful Bells. We don't want a self-inflicted catastrophe on our hands," he said while trying not to bust out laughing. I was so glad that my handicap was amusing to him.

"Whatever Emmett. I'm going to eat breakfast while you have your laughing fit." And just as I expected I heard loud laughs emanating from the room I had left. But soon he cam waltzing in, sitting in a stool with Rosalie.

"Morning guys. What's for breakfast?" I asked totally not expecting the answer I got.

"Oh Bella, Edward made blueberry pancakes. They're delicious. Sit, eat, be merry." Alice was sitting in Jasper's lap. There were only three chairs at the breakfast bar. Usually when I hung out here, Edward was never around, so we never had a problem with seating arrangements. But now….

"Where do I sit?" I asked nervous to hear the answer.

"Go sit with Edward Bells. I'm sure he won't mind." Alice was always so sure of herself. I looked over at Edward to see his reaction. He looked up and smiled at me, so I walked over. Then I realized I had no clue what to do when I got there. I always had trouble sitting on these chairs without another person in them because they were so high. Now it was even worse. Edward sensed the jist of things and grabbed my waist to pull me up to sit on his lap. His arms wrapped around my waist. Well, that was unexpected. I grabbed at a fork before I realized I didn't have one.

"Ughh."

I was about to hop off the stool before Edward grabbed his fork and started cutting the pancake with it. Then he stabbed a piece and lifted it to my mouth. Well, at least I didn't have to hop down and risk breaking my leg now. So I ate the pancake he offered. We ate like that before Alice announced it was time to go. I don't know if my hearing was off, but I swore I heard Edward groan.

EPOV

I didn't want to get off the couch but I did. Alice had already picked out what she wanted me to wear. So I changed and went to the kitchen. No one was ready yet, so I was alone in the kitchen with my thoughts. Most of them circled around Bella. What would she like for breakfast? Blueberry pancakes.

So I got on it, cracking eggs and mixing. Alice came down with Jasper following her, and they watched me cook. Soon everyone was downstairs and eating. Everyone but Bella. Emmett left saying he needed to get something. I wasn't paying attention to what he said. Then I heard talking in the foyer by the stairs. Bella came waltzing in. I swear she was trying to kill me. She was wearing skin tight red jeans. I think I moaned. Alice looked at me and smirked.

"Where do I sit?" Bella asked.

I looked around. There were only three stools. Hmmm…

"Go sit with Edward Bells. I'm sure he won't mind," Alice said while looking at me. Oh no I don't mind. Bella looked over at me, and I smiled. She took that as a yes and walked over toward me. Then she stopped in front of me and started contemplating something. Then I realized she needed help getting on the chair. Lets face it, Bella was not the most coordinated person in the world. I reached down and pulled her up. Then I wrapped my arms around her middle. I think I could have stayed like this with her forever.

Bella groaned and was going to jump off the stool. She didn't have a fork to eat with. I didn't want her out of my arms, so I took the fork I ate with, hoping she wouldn't mind, and started to cut up her pancake. I picked at a piece with the fork and put it to her mouth. She shrugged her shoulders and wrapped her lips around the fork. It was so sensual I thought she was doing it on purpose.

Dead puppies. Dead puppies. Dead puppies.

Soon, Alice announced it was time to go. I groaned and hoped no one would notice. Bella's eyes flickered to mine. Confusion. Well, I hoped in vain. At least she didn't know why.

BPOV

We were taking Emmett's jeep. Okay. It had five seats. Another problem. There were six of us. Jasper called shotgun. Which mean that Al, Rose, Edward and I were stuck in the backseat. Well, this should be interesting.

"Edward and Bella, you guys have to share a seat," Alice said with such authority that no one questioned her.

"What a surprise." I muttered under my breath. Edward heard me and chuckled. He pulled himself in the car and reached down to help me in. I got settled in his lap while he put the seatbelt on around us.

"Alice, how long will it be until we get there?" I asked. I mean we were leaving at nine in the morning to go somewhere. It couldn't be around the corner.

"I think it takes two and a half hours."

"Why so far away?"

"Do you wanna have a fun weekend or not?"

"Well, I'm tired."

"Then, take a nap," Edward suddenly whispered in my ear.

"I can't take a nap without something to keep me warm." He shrugged out of his jacket and wrapped it around me. Then he wrapped his arms around my stomach.

"Are you warm now?" he asked. His mouth right by my ear. I nodded and laid my head on his chest. I could hear his heart beating erratically. It made me smile that I could have this effect on someone. I didn't go to sleep. I mean how exactly could I go to sleep. Instead I pretended. He started humming in my ear. Al, Rose, Emmett and Jasper were immersed in conversation, but I had no clue what it was about. An hour and a half later. I pretended to wake up. Yawning and stretching, the whole shebang. It only made Edward squeeze me closer to his body. I looked up at him to see that he had fallen asleep too. His head was resting against the window.

"Bella, we're almost there!" Alice squealed. Just as she said that we pulled into an amusement park parking lot. Oh no. "Wake Edward up Bella!"

"Edward…Edward…EDWARD!!!!"

"WHAT?"

"We're here" I smiled at his reaction.

He climbed out of the car first and helped me down. I looked up to see people everywhere. This parking lot was huge and I couldn't see anyone. I hated getting lost. It was my one irrational fear that I had.

"Al…Jasper…ROSE…EMMETT….EDWARD!"

Oh no. I don't know where anyone is. Then all of the sudden a hand grabbed my waist and I yelped. Looking up I saw it was Edward and wrapped my arms around him.

"I didn't know where you went," I said to his shoulder.

"It's okay. I found you."

He held onto my hand as he led me over to the group. He didn't let go of my hand as we headed to the first roller coaster. Two people per row. I was stuck with Edward. Well, I guess you really couldn't be stuck with someone if you wanted to be with them… no. I didn't want to be with him. This was just Phase two: Make Him Fall for You. At least that's what I kept trying to tell myself. I got in my seat while Edward buckled me in. This was one of those old wooden roller coasters that looked like it would break down any minute. The ride started and we were heading up the big hill. It seemed to take forever to get to the top and were going over the edge and gaining speed when the whole ride came to a stop. Great I was stuck on this ride.

* * *

**Guys, I'm so sorry for not uploading. I've been really stressed. I'm in pep squad and we had officer tryouts. I tried out. They say that I'm gonna make major. :) Anyway. I hope you enjoy all of this fluff. The next chapter is going to be serious, but Edward and Bella should be getting together in the next chapter or so, don't worry. Sorry for not uploading again. Anyway. I love you guys. :)**

**-darkoceantrenches**


	7. Chapter 7

Last time:

_The ride started and we were heading up the big hill. It seemed to take forever to get to the top and were going over the edge and gaining speed when the whole ride came to a stop. Great I was stuck on this ride. _

BPOV

10 minutes later…

"Oh my gosh Edward!!!!! Are they ever going to fix the ride? What if we're stuck up here forever? I want to get off. I'm scared!" I was practically screaming for the whole world to hear.

"Bella, calm down. We won't be stuck up here forever. I promise you. Don't worry," his voice soothed me. "Close your eyes and take deep breaths."

I did what he told me, but I was still practically hyperventilating. That's when he grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I looked over at him to find that he wasn't looking in my direction at all, but he was staring in the opposite direction. I could still see the smirk on his face though.

"What do you think you're doing?" I asked him, slight annoyance in my voice.

"Comforting you. What do you think I'm doing? Seriously, I think you need a doctor or something," he replied jokingly.

"Yeah, well, I don't want you comfort."

"Okay," was all he said before he took his hand away from mine. I hate to admit it, but it felt weird to have him take it away from me.

It was another 20 minutes of sitting there before they figured out was wrong with the ride and it started rolling again. It threw me around and when I got out of the cart, I had a throbbing headache. I would never be going on the ride again.

"Need a hand?" came a voice out of no where.

I looked up to find a very handsome guy looking down at me. He had to be at least 5' 8". He wasn't nearly as tall as Edward, but he was pretty darn close. This guy had long black hair that fell in his face. He was wearing grey skinny jeans and a black t shirt. It showed off his muscles. His smile, it made my heart want to melt…

"Excuse me… miss."

"Oh sorry, that ride just gave me a really bad headache and I can't think straight," I quickly covered myself.

"No problem. You might want to sit down. Wouldn't want you to get dizzy. Even that ride has thrown some of the best roller coaster enthusiasts, he said with a smile that was just so sweet.

"Thanks, oh wait, I haven't caught your name…"

"It's Nick."

"Oh well, I'm Bella."

"Well, I was wondering if you wanted to hang out while you're here."

"Definitely. Oh wait, I'm hanging here with my friends. You wouldn't mind hanging with them would you?"

"I think that as long as your around, then I can deal with pretty much anything," there was that smile again. Alice was going to have a field day….

"Bella!!!!!!! Where have you been…" she trailed off at the end once she saw Nick sitting on the bench next to me. "Bella… who's you friend?" Just then the rest of the gang came walking up beside Alice.

"Yo Bells, we were looking everywhere for you. Dumb Edward here decided to let you run off by yourself," Emmett so eloquently phrased it.

"Guys," I interrupted before anyone could say anything else. "This is Nick. Nick, this is my best friends Alice, Rose, Emmett, Jasper…and Edward. Nick's going to be hanging out with us today."

Alice's POV (I know I haven't ever done Alice's POV before, so I'm going to try it out.)

OMG! The guy that Bella was sitting next to on the bench was gorgeous. Of course, I love my Jasper and All, but this guy was smoking. And he was totally into Bella. It was so obvious, well, probably to everyone but her. Oooohhhh. I hope he asks her out, and then I can help her get ready and go shopping for the perfect "first date" outfit. She would hate it, but it's totally necessary. Her wardrobe horrifies me sometimes.

Oh, wait….I'm forgetting something… man my memory sucks I have to work on that. My focus, too. Wait, what was I thinking about again…. Oh yeah. Something's wrong, but what…. Oh EDWARD. What she going to do about Edward. I know he won't admit it openly, but he is totally falling for Bella. Not just her looks, but sometimes when he looks at her, it's like he looks right behind the wall she puts up for everyone and actually see's her…maybe I'm just reading too much into the situation. I've been known to do that.

That Nick guys is apparently hanging with us today. Maybe Edward will realize that he has competition and finally confess his feelings towards Bella. But if he doesn't then Nick is a catch, too.

Well, this day is going to be fun.

Edward's POV

Nick. I despise that guy. Bella smiled too much when he was around. I wish that she would smile like that at me. She looked so happy. That was the problem I guess. I didn't make her happy. Well, I would just try harder. I would win her over somehow. I know just the plan… But I would have to endure this day in the company of…_Nick_ before I could do anything.

"You guys want to go on the Ferris wheel?" I asked.

"Sure." _Alice_

"Uh huh." _Jasper_

"Whatever." _Emmett_

"I need my compact." _Rosalie_

"Okay." _Bella_

"I'm in." _Him_

As it turns out there were only enough seats left on the ride for 6. With me at the end of the line. So in the end I trapped myself into being left out while Bella got on the ride with the stupid guy that makes her happy. I really, really want to be that guy for her. Soon, I hope I will be. Even though I will never say this aloud to anyone but Bella, at the right time of course, I'm falling for her.

* * *

Okay. I know you guys must be mad. I haven't updated as often as i would have liked, but I've been super busy. I'm on pep squad at my h.s. and I tried out for an officer position and I made it!. :) I hope you read and review. I love to hear what you like and what you don't. It makes me happy. :)

-darkoceantrenches


	8. Chapter 8

Edward's POV

Life was horrible for those two hours at the park. Watching Bella and Nick was pure torture. It was all my fault, but I think that I would rather blame Nick. He was stealing Bella away from me, but she was mine. Even if she didn't know it. All around school everyone knew that Bella was mine, and that's why no one ever asked her out. Well, with the exception of Newton, but that's because he's an ass.

Anyway, Bella and Nick ended up kissing. I swear I wanted to rip his head right off of him. I knew that Alice could see me. I had turned to her, but she just smirked at me. She now knows that I am into Bella. But the really bad thing was that Bella kept talking and talking about him. I swear that every time that I go near Alice's door I hear the name Nick. Good thing that he hasn't called her yet to ask her on another date or else I don't think that I would be able to control myself.

My plan of getting Bella into my arms will begin this weekend. I asked Alice if she would help me out. She reluctantly said yes. Then she quickly added that she was only doing it for Bella's benefit. I could have cared less why she was doing it, only that it was going to be perfect. I just hoped that Bella would fall for me.

I know that I haven't been a great friend. No scratch that. I haven't been a great guy. I want to be a good guy, well, I want to try if that's what it takes to make Bella mine. I don't know exactly why I changed. I could have been on the football team and been Bella's friend; I guess I didn't want to be her friend anymore. I was too obsessed with the popularity and the attention to notice what I was doing. But I want to be her friend; I want to be the nice guy that I know I can be. She makes me want to do things that I would have never wanted to do for another girl. Life is too short to be living it the way I have been for too long. I need to make some changes, and I think that she can help me make them.

Bella's POV

Oh my goodness. I think that I'm going to get a complex from talking about Nick so much. Alice said that if Edward was around and he heard me talk about Nick so much that he'd be insanely jealous. That's the main reason why I didn't object when Nick kissed me. The other reason was that nick was an impossibly good kisser. I felt bad about it later on and pulled Nick aside to tell him the truth. That I was in and always will be in love with Edward. He totally understood, but we exchanged numbers in front of Edward while Nick just winked at me. He could totally be a good friend of mine… Maybe I'll call him up later on.

All of the sudden while I was off in lala land thinking about whatever goes on in my brain; I heard my cell phone ring. I nearly jumped off the bed when I tried to reach my nightstand.

"Hello," I said a little breathlessly.

"Hey, Bella?" I heard a voice I knew all too well on the other end.

"Yeah, it's me. What do you want Edward?"

"Well, Alice was wondering if you wanted to sleepover this weekend. She would have called you, but she had a hair emergency that she just had to attend to," he chuckled slightly. His laugh made me woozy. Damn Bella, get a hold of yourself… Take deep breaths. In, one two, out, one two, in, one two…

"So Bella, are you in?"

"You know that no one can possibly say no to Alice Cullen, so I guess I'm in."

"Good. If you'd like, I can come by and pick you up…"

"Oh. Don't worry about it Edward. It's fine."

"No worries. I'll be by in twenty minutes. Be ready, we wouldn't want to keep Alice waiting. You know how she gets."

And with that I was trying to make myself look presentable. The plan is still on. I've got to show Edward what he's been missing out on last couple of yeas of my life. I picked up a blue cable-knit sweater and my dark wash skinny jeans. I put my hair up into a casual ponytail with some of my hair falling out. Alice says that's my best look because it looks like I just rolled out of bed. Apparently guys love a girl whose hair isn't always perfect. I put on a little lip gloss and decide that I look fine.

I then ended up stuffing a whole bag full of junk because I couldn't show up at Alice's house empty handed. I'd look like a moron. Alice will understand and let me borrow some clothes. Or knowing her, she has some clothes stashed away for just this occasion. I don't know what it is, but sometimes Alice just knows these things. It's beyond weird.

All of the sudden I hear the doorbell ring. I jump up and accidentally fall over my own feet. It hurts a little, but over the years, I've learned to just grin and bear it. Usually it's nothing. I limp my way downstairs and open the door to find Edward standing there looking all disheveled with his cheeks flushed a little from the cold front that just rolled in. His hair was so unruly I wanted to just run my hands through it. Of course I restrained myself because then we would have a very awkward drive to get through after. He smiled and offered me his arm. I put my hand in the crook of his arm while he led me to his car.

"Bella, are you limping?" he asked when we were about halfway to the car.

"Maybe. I was a little shocked when you rang the doorbell and I kinda tripped over my feet," I said, mumbling the last part of the sentence.

Without warning, he takes my arms and wraps them around his neck. The next thing I know, he was cradling me in his arms. It would be an understatement to say that I was a little surprised. I think I let out a little yelp.

"Edward, you really don't have to carry me. I am perfectly capable of walking."

"Ah, but you see, you aren't fully capable of walking. If you were, you wouldn't be limping."

Well, he has me there. It didn't stop me from trying to wiggle from out of his grasp.

"Bella. If you don't stop that, I'm going to have to take extreme measures," his voice sounding constrained.

"Oh, really? Like what?" I asked sounding completely innocent of any wrongdoing. He finally set me down in the car.

"You'll get your punishment later when your least expecting it," he said sounding very intoxicating.

"Yeah, but you see, you'll never catch me off guard."

"Alright, we'll see about that."

Soon we had arrived in front of the Cullen mansion. Edward once again insisted on carrying me, not that I minded much. He took me all the way into the living room where sleeping bags were lined up and pillows were piled on each other.

Alice came bounding in as her usual perky self. She wrapped her arms around me.

"Well, Rose and Jasper are on their way. I think Em's here, I just don't know where he is… Anyway, we're going to watch a couple of movies tonight an then tomorrow, well, tomorrow's a surprise," she said with a discreet look in Edward's direction.

And with that news, I tired to walk over to sit on the couch, but Alice saw me limping and asked me what happened. When I told her, I heard a loud, distinct laugh. It was Emmett.

"Nice story Bells," Em said while doubling over laughing.

"Whatever." Again I tried to hobble my way over, but once again I was in Edward's arms while he took me over to the couch. He set me down and then sat down next to me. Soon, Jasper and Rose arrived. Jasper, Alice, Rose and Emmett sat on the floor snuggled in their sleeping bags while Edward and I sat on the couch. He had called Carlisle who had the night shift. Carlisle told him that it was important to keep the foot elevated. So Edward had proceeded to take two pillows, setting them on his lap and one on the opposite end of the couch. He then pulled me onto the couch, my head resting on the pillow in his lap while my leg rested on the pillow on the opposite end of the couch. I was so tired that I fell asleep during the first half of the second movie. I was so out of it, I wouldn't be able to tell you what it was about…

***

The next morning…

I felt someone kiss my cheek. My eyelids flutter open to see Edward staring intently into my eyes. I notice a few things in the next moments. Edward and I are pressed up against one another on the couch once again with his arm around me. My legs are intertwined with his underneath the blanket that covered us. The last being that I had this weird fluttering feeling in the pit of my tummy… interesting.

"Well, hello there sleeping beauty. It's nice to see your eyes open. I thought you would never open them again after you passed out while watching the movies," he whispered.

"Why are you whispering?" I asked still a little disoriented.

"Because the others are still sleeping."

"Oh… Should we get up and start breakfast?" I asked while trying to disentangle myself from him.

"Nope. You're staying here with me," he whispered while pulling me back onto the couch. He then proceeded to snuggle into my neck placing a few kisses there. I seriously had to stifle a moan.

"Come on Edward. Let me up."

"No way. You smell so good and you feel so warm. I think I might freeze if I let you go." He smelled my hair and pulled me tighter to his chest. I swear that this boy was going to be the death of me. His hand resting on my hip moved up to my hair and he ran his fingers through it over and over again.

"I'm giving you thirty minutes Cullen. After that, you're helping me with breakfast," I tried to say using all the authority I could muster. I couldn't keep a smile off my face as I said it though.

"Alright, alright." Was all he mumbled into my neck before he planted a few more kiss there. I had to bite my tongue and think about the poor endangered polar bears in the North Pole. Poor endangered polar bears.

* * *

I know that you guys are probaly mad at me and all for not updating but I was seriously busy with school stuff and finals. But I got my report card in last week. My rank is thirteen with a 97 point grade average. I was so proud of myself. I am now a sophomore. :) Anyway, thanks guys for hanging in there with me. I will be updating more often because I also had writers block, but I have overcome it. :) Tomorrow I'm getting all four of my wisdom teeth pulled, but I already have the next chapter written. It will probably be posted within three of four days, so be looking out for that. I also want to thank all my reviewers. It honestly makes my day when I get reviews from you guys so do it more often. :)

With love,

darkoceantrenches


End file.
